


Rin first christmas alone

by Amnachil



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: A little try about how Rin feels for his first christmas without his dad, Shiro.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rin first christmas alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short idea I had.  
> I think it'd weight heavily in Rin to celebrate a christmas without his dad. And unlike Yukio, he wouldn't hide everything.

It hits Rin like a train the very day of christmas. You know, this scene when you see a kid with his father, and the dad buys him a little something as a present? Then you remember yourself, and the dark haired teen knows it's cliche and basic, but it hurts. It hurts because Shiro won't be there this year nor in the future. It hurts because they won't celebrate together. It hurts because his father is dead.

And just like that, just with that tiny, ridiculous thought about his past, Rin finds himself running. Running away from these memories.

He remembers at five, when Shiro and him cooked christmas dinner for the first time.  
He also recalls that, two days later, his dad let him prepare a cake.

At eight, Rin got a huge owl plushie he kept until now.  
And two days later for the twins birthday, he got the mini version of it. He still sleep with it someday.

At twelve, the old man brought him a lot of mangas, they spend the night reading them together until he passed out.

Now, the half demon will never do anything like that again. The burden of his sins is even heavier than he thought. What he'd give to travel back in time and save his father! To fight Satan and sacrifice himself instead of Shiro. At this moment, he whises he was never born in the first place.

His steps lead him to the cemetery, in front of his dad's grave. He has never felt so alone.

Shiro was always insistent on wearing christmas sweaters. Rin's regular had reindeers on it. They'd always sit all together and watch movies. Yukio often played disintesrested but the oldest, on the other hand, absolutely loved them.

Neither boy actually liked eggnog, but since the father was fond of them, they used to prepare him one. In exchange, he'd never miss coming back home with their favorite beverages.

He really has never felt so alone.

"Rin?" he hears an unsure voice behind him. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, he's aware he has been crying all the way here. Unable to answer, he shrugs, but a sob makes it looks more like a shudder.

Soft, tender fingers intertwine with his. A hand's delicately put on his back.

"I'm..." the half demon croaks. "I'm sorry."

He's a mess over petty things. They've way more important matters than a death which date back to almost a year now. Still, Renzo's head carefully settle on the crook of his neck, and his boyfriend presence makes him feels so much better.

"It's okay to break down sometimes." this one whispers.

These words, he really wanted to hear them. Turning around, he hugs the pink haired boy firmly, and cries. Cries how much his misses father Fujimoto. How much he misses his dad. Yukio and him share the pain, but they cope so differently, they never take the time to really grief properly.

"You're not alone." Renzo tells him. "I'm here. We're are here."

The son of Shiro slowly raise his eyes until they staring at the brownish iris of his partner. There's still a lump in his throat, and he still is overwhelmed, but at least, he calmed down.

"Shiemi was dead worried since you weren't showing up for our christmas party." the other continues. "And I had a hunch you'd be there."

Maybe Rin isn't alone, after all. And the thought fills him with love and gratitude for everything he has this christmas.


End file.
